Sonrisa
by Halane
Summary: ZoSan LO HE CONSEGUIDOOO! XDDD Sanji adora esos momentos que comparte con Zoro en la cocina cuando nadie más los ve. Happy birthday, Ayachan!


**Había muchas cosas agradables en el Going Merry, muchos momentos felices, alegres, entrañables. Pero ninguno tanto como esos, al menos no para el cocinero de abordo.**

**De todos era sabido que, cuando llegaba la hora de acostarse, el espadachín iba a la cocina a beber un rato, recostado contra la dura pared de madera que parecía resultarle confortable. Y también era una costumbre aceptada que se quedara a dormir allí, igual que dormía en cualquier otro rincón del barco.**

**A Sanji le encantaba. Mientras él recogía la mesa, lavaba los platos y limpiaba sus cacerolas, Zoro bebía. Después, mientras el rubio dejaba el grifo abierto para fregar el horno, el rítmico sonido del agua deslizándose insistentemente junto con el tarareo inevitable de la delicada y melodiosa voz del cocinero hacían que el espadachín empezara a sentirse cansado, que sus músculos se relajaran, sus ojos se entrecerraran y, dejándose llevar por ese conjunto tan acompasado, se quedara dormido poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro severo que lo dulcificaba notablemente. Sanji, contento de haber pintado ese gesto en su camarada, cerraba el agua, cambiaba a una canción aún más suave y, bajando cada vez más el volumen de su tonadilla, se sentaba en una de las sillas, las largas piernas sobre la mesa, lo más cerca posible de Zoro. Su mano colocaba entonces un pitillo entre sus finos labios, una pequeña caja aparecía casi por arte de magia y el chasquido de una cerilla junto con el chispeo de una llama rasgaban por un fugaz instante el recién aparecido silencio. El humo, formando figuras indescriptibles, se expandía lentamente. Sanji sabía lo que pasaría en ese momento, pero no le importaba. Al contrario. Zoro gruñiría casi imperceptiblemente. Él lo ignoraría. El ceño del peliverde empezaría a fruncirse, y una vez más el cocinero se haría el tonto, concentrado en las figuras que surgían de su boca. Pero cuando nada quedara ya de su cigarro, una nueva canción relajaría el rostro del espadachín. Sanji disfrutaba sabiendo que podía controlarlo de esa manera, sólo con su voz, sólo en ese momento. Sólo cuando no sabía lo que hacía y se dejaba llevar. Le gustaba que esa sonrisa sólo existiera para él. Y era su mayor placer observarla, contemplarla durante un largo rato, para después agacharse junto al espadachín y recorrer sus labios con un dedo, haciéndole cosquillas para que sonriera aun más. Si lo conseguía (y Sanji siempre conseguía lo que quería), podría ver cómo la nariz de Zoro se movía arriba y abajo levemente, de una manera muy graciosa que le hacía reír para sus adentros, y se acomodaría un poco mejor. Sanji lo ayudaría, cuidando que no que no se cayera. Con su mano blanca y bien cuidada acariciaba el pelo verde y corto y, apoyando sus labios en la mejilla morena para darle un suave beso, susurraba:**

**- Buenas noches, marimo.**

**Poco después, la sonrisa se extinguía, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Y mientras, en su hamaca, Sanji la atesoraba junto a todas las demás.**

* * *

Hi¡ME HA SALIDO UN ZoSan!!! Súper light, pero ZoSan muajajajajaja orgullosa sin motivo aparente. Pues como es el primero que me sale, y hoy es el cumple de Aya, que adora el yaoi... ¡¡TE LO DEDICO!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AYA-CHAAAAN!!!!!! 

Jo jo jo, vaaaaaaaaaaaaale, sé que es súper light, sé que no está donde debería (debería ir co nlos de dulces sueños) y sé que no os molará nada a algunos que haya hecho un ZoSan, pero es que me salió ToT Os compensaré con un ZoRo en cuanto me salga (si me sale lo que tengo en mente me quedaré flipada conmigo misma oO porque es una animalada XDDD) Y una cosita que on se me puede olvidar! Thanks a Clau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TKMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Si no fuera por ti no habría fic, pero es que ni de coña! necesitaba unar evisión, yo si nadie le da el aprobado a un fic no lo publico XD Un kiss para ti!!!!!!

Bueno, a ver si a las chicas que estáis ZoSan ZoSan ZoSan os mola ;) Creo que así olight hay poquitos¿no? (si al final habré sido original por light XD)

Kss!

**  
**


End file.
